1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an air electrode, a lithium air battery including the same, and methods of manufacturing the air electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes a negative electrode that allows intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, an air electrode that oxidizes and reduces oxygen present in the air, and a separator disposed between the air electrode and the negative electrode.
Due to using lithium in the negative electrode and air from the atmosphere as an air electrode active material, the lithium air battery may have a high capacity. A lithium air battery has a high theoretical energy density per unit weight of 3,500 Wh/kg or greater, which is about ten times higher than that of lithium ion batteries. Nonetheless the remains a need for improved lithium air battery materials.